1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technical field, and particularly relates to a power connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the electronic industry is developing. The internal power supply demand of all kinds of electronic devices and systems is in constant growth, and the stability requirement of the power supply is increasingly high as well. For the purpose of ensuring a sustained power supply, the power connector is required to have a reliable mechanical connection structure. In practical application, compared to the connector for signal transmission, the power connector for power transmission is more likely to encounter needs for relatively frequent plugging and unplugging, therefore, in terms of mechanical performance (e.g. durability and life), the requirements for the power connector for power transmission is even stricter.
Currently, the conductive terminals of power connectors used in the industry are primarily plate-shaped and the receptacle terminals of receptacle connectors are finger-shaped and are bent and resilient, by the contact of the resilient finger-shaped receptacle terminal and the plate-shaped conductive terminal, the power transmission is carried out. Nevertheless, by simply electrically connect the plate-shaped conductive terminal to the finger-shaped receptacle terminal, the applicability is limited. For instance, the tails of the conductive terminals are required to correspond to the power access point on the circuit board one by one, therefore, the plate-shaped conductive terminal is unable to meet the arrayed layout of various power access points and is required to be altered into a multi-plates shape. Yet, if the plate-shaped conductive terminal is altered into multi-plates such as three or four-plates, a number of technical problems will happen, for example, a false connection is very likely to occur during the docking of the conductive terminal and the receptacle terminal.
Furthermore, the plate-shaped conductive terminals of the power connectors currently used in the industry are combined to the insulative body by integrating and are easily to encounter bad heat.
Therefore, in the light of the defects and inconvenience in the structure of conventional power connector above-mentioned, the inventor proposed a new power connector is required to properly optimize the structure, improve the electrical connection performance, and effectively improve heat dissipation, thereby resolving the problems in the conventional technology as mentioned above.